Winx Club - Episode 120/4Kids Script
Sparks of Hope Scene: Griffin's Office *The Trix are sitting at Griffin's desk talking into the crystal ball that connects to Faragonda's office.* Icy: ''' Time to face the facts, Professors, you don't have a chance against us. If you want precious little school spared from total destruction, you must follow these conditions. First: lay down your arms and surrender. Second: all of you have to stand up in front of your students and say "Icy rules, Icy's the greatest". And then you've got to swear allegiance to us! If you don't do that, we're gonna wipe your schools right off the face of the realm. You've got five hours to decide. *The transmission ends.* Scene: Faragonda's Office *Faragonda and Saladin are in Faragonda's office.* '''Faragonda: If those witches think we're just going to hand over our schools to them, they're crazier than I thought. Saladin: Perhaps. But they've got the power of the dragon fire. They're going- Faragonda: There may still be a way to defeat them if Bloom is brave enough to undertake this mission. Saladin: Let's hope she is. I'll see to it that the witches attack Red Fountain first, try to buy you and your girls some time. But Bloom must be swift, I don't know how much more my students can take. Faragonda: Good luck, Professor Saladin. Scene: Cloud Tower *Darcy laughs, standing in front of a crowd of monsters.* Darcy: ' Aww, my sweet little babies. Look how excited you are. You ready to take over the universe for mama? Are you, pumpkins? Are ya? Takey, takey, takey, wipey out-y. *Knut and Pepe are nearby, listening* '''Knut: ' Oh no! This is bad! hey want to take over everything! Even the ogre realm. My mother lives in the ogre realm. 'Darcy: ' That's right! Conquering realms is fun. Yes it is. Scene: Faragonda's Office '''Faragonda: I'm afraid our little victory will not last long, girls. Red Fountain is going to try to draw the next wave of attacks. Stella: Oh, they are? Faragonda: But it's only a diversion. Once Red Fountain falls, the witches will turn their eyes back to us. Their forces will crash upon our walls, but an Alfea girl never gives up. No matter how slim the hope. And you, Bloom, still hold the key to what little hope we have. Bloom: Uh, I do? But what is it? Faragonda: If one candle is used to light another, the fire passes on, but the original flame still glows. You see? They can take the fire from you, but they can't take your ability to burn. *Faragonda conjures an illusion of a green planet.* Faragonda: Since you are the last heir of the royal family of Sparks, you are the only one who can use the Dragon Fire to its full potential. Flora: But the witches have it now. Faragonda: Not all of it. In its day Sparks was the greatest of all planets, and the Dragon Fire was the source of its light. *The green planet turns into a view of the Sparks palace.* Faragonda: But then that flame was extinguished, and the planet was cast into an eternal winter. *The palace is surrounded by ice and snow.* Bloom: So, since I'm the heir, I could go there and relight the flame and reabsorb its power? Is that what you're saying? Huh? Faragonda: It would be a very dangerous mission. Musa: Yeah, but we'll be with you, Bloom. Flora: That's right. You can always count on us. Stella: No matter what, we've got your back. *Bloom tears up.* Bloom: Thanks, guys. Scene: Saladin's Office *Saladin, Knut, and Pepe are in Saladin's office.* Knut: They'll even demolish the ogre realm! I got family back there! Saladin: Your kind usually throttles our kind. And our kind usually locks your kind away. Knut: Oh no! Don't lock me up, mister, sir! Saladin: Why shouldn't I? Knut: Ogres don't do well in small places! Saladin: But can I trust you? Knut: Yeah! We got a common goal now! We'll be right by your side, doing everything we can to stop those evil witches. Saladin: Fine, but if we- *There is a flash of light and a vision of the Trix appear, laughing* Icy: We're scared now, Professor Saladin! You've managed to trap the mindless ogre and a duck. *They laugh.* Darcy: *to Pepe* I've wanted to pluck you since you were hatched. Stormy: We got your message, Saladin. Guess you want Red Fountain to crumble first, huh? Saladin: Ennatte! *He fires a spell at the transmission.* Icy: We'll be back. *The vision of the Trix disappears.* Saladin: At least they've taken the bait. Scene: Magical Reality Chamber *The Winx Club stand in the Magical Reality Chamber, while Palladium, Griselda, and Faragonda are in the control room.* Palladium: Now girls, I've reprogrammed the Magical Reality Chamber to create a trans-dimensional corridor which will transport you to Sparks. This is not virtual reality. The dangers you'll face will be most formidable. All sorts of nasty creatures inhabit dead planets, and most of them we know nothing about. Now, stand still for me. *Blue orbs fly towards the girls.* Palladium: Before we can send you, we have to suit you up in the appropriate attire. You see, the weather on Sparks is quite brutal, so I'm afraid open-toed shoes and exposed midriffs simply won't do. *The blue orbs hover above each of the girls, and magic shoots from them, changing their outfits into snow suits with goggles.* Griselda: If I had my way, this would be the year round dress code. Faragonda: Oh, Griselda. Stella: These outfits are hot! Palladium: Here we go, girls! Remember, the fate of the universe hangs on your success. We're counting on all of you. Good luck! *There is a flash of blue light and the girls disappear.* Palladium: They made it! It's up to them now. Scene: Sparks Flora: Wow, what a desolate place. Stella: Eternal winters will do that to a planet. Bloom: Okay, we need to figure out where the palace used to be. Tecna: Leave that to me, I'll use my navi system. *Tecna opens a virtual map of Sparks.* Tecna: Okay, we go north! Stella: That's easy, we just head towards the Indigo moon. *The Winx Club start to walk north, trekking through the ice and snow.* Scene: Griffin's Office *The Trix are summoning their magic.* Icy: Those losers! They think just because they flee to a different planet they can escape our grasp? Stormy: Let's see how they like it when they turn down the temperature on their little field trip. Darcy: Say the words, Stormy. Stormy: Molehill to mountain, and rock to boulder, make the place that's cold keep getting colder. *The Trix cast a spell.* Scene: Sparks Flora: Something's going on! I'm suddenly hearing a very strong cry for help from the voice of nature! Musa: Yeah, me too! It's getting colder by the second! Bloom: It's freezing! Flora: Just find your warm inner place and keep walking. Stella: You find your warm inner place, Flora! Me? I'll take an extra blanket. Bloom: I can't see a thing! I think my eyes are frozen! Tecna: Eugh, come on, girls. Forward, march! Or something. *As the girls continue to walk, a shadow appears behind them.* Scene: Red Fountain *The students are arranged in squadrons on the quad.* Saladin: Gentlemen! Our scouts report that the second invasion of witches is on its way. You fought well yesterday, but today, it's time to put everything you've learned in your classes to the test. We may be outnumbered, but that does not mean we are out-manned! Codatorta: For honor! Students: And the glory of Red Fountain! Timmy: That felt cool. Saladin: *to Codatorta* Everyone who survives passes the semester. *A fork of red lightning strikes and black clouds appear.* Stormy: Look at all the little boys in uniform. *Stormy's face appears in the air as she laughs.* Stormy: How pathetic! *Dark rain starts to fall.* Codatorta: Freshman and Sophomores, fall back! Juniors, Seniors, hold steady! Wait for my command! *The rain turns into small bugs.* Codatorta: And remember the formations we learned in Advanced Tactics! Student #1: My dad wanted me to be pre-med, but I had to insist on Heroics and Bravery. Codatorta: Steady! *The bugs begin to join together into bigger monsters.* Codatorta: This is it, boys! Student #2: Awaiting your command, sir! Codatorta: Homeroom A circle around, Homeroom's B and C push them back to the gates! *A student attacks a monster.* Brandon: Nice move there, Bishop! Now watch this one! My patented overhead slam bash! *Brandon attacks a monster.* Brandon: Guys! Stay focused! And don't just attack. Wait until they're vulnerable. W, to your right! *The students continue to fight against the monsters.* Student #3: Sir, they've reached the north wall! Saladin: Have the advanced placement brigade move forward! Timmy: Stand back! Eat this you slime balls! *Timmy blasts the monsters with his gun.* Timmy: And this! And some of this! *The monsters Timmy blasted collapse, but then rise again to reform.* Timmy: How do you stop these things?! Student #4: Radio the headmaster! We need reinforcements on the east battlement! Student #5: Where are the archers? *Knut takes out a monster.* Brandon: Nice one, Knut! Knut: Thanks, but behind you, Sky! I mean Brandon! Behind you, Brandon! *Brandon turns around and a monster grabs him.* Student #6: There's too many of them! We're gonna get swarmed! *Two students are grabbed.* Codatorta: Put my boys down! *Codatorta attacks and the monster drops the students.* Student #7: Thanks, professor. Scene: Griffin's Office Darcy: Let's show these boys, who rules. *Icy laughs.* Icy: Yeah! Tighten your grip, ladies! It's time for Red Fountain to fall. Let's make this our final strike! Scene: Red Fountain *A monster grabs Brandon.* Knut: I'm coming! *Knut hits the monster, and it drops Brandon. Knut throws the monster.* Brandon: Nice throw, big guy! Keep it up! Student #8: Professor, what are we gonna do? Student #9: Help! *Saladin casts a spell, that attacks the sky.* Saladin: As for you. *He casts another spell that attacks the monsters on the quad and they start to dissolve.* Brandon: It seems to be working! Student #10: They're staying down! Yeah! Woohoo! Student #11: No, they're not! *The monsters start to reform again.* Student #12: Oh no! *Icy's face appears in the sky laughing. Magic shoots from her mouth and sets fire to Red Fountain.* Icy: Dragons of Ice and Fire, I'm your master now! Break your shackles and descend upon my enemies! Destroy them! *The dragons break free of their chains and start attacking the school.* Student #13: Up there! The dragons are loose. Codatorta: They've been spelled. Be careful! Student #14: They're going to attack! Student #15: Sir, the stables are on fire! The whole school will burn! Saladin: Not on my watch! *Saladin casts a spell, extinguishing the flames. The Trix appear, laughing.* Darcy: What's the matter, boys? Couple of girls too much for you? Icy: And now! Great dragon of frost! Go! Spread your icy wings and fly.* *Icy conjures an ice dragon and it wraps around Red Fountain, encasing the school in ice.* Codatorta: We have no choice! We must retreat! Everyone, to the evacuation ships! Now! Scene: Ship Bay *Students are boarding ships, and flying off.* Intercom: All students to the evacuation ships! This is not a drill! This is not a drill! *Codatorta, Saladin, and the students leave the school.* Scene: Griffin's Office *The Trix are watching on their crystal ball and laughing. Darcy and Stormy high five each other repeatedly.* Darcy: That's right, give it up. Who's my witch? Stormy: We rule! Icy: Time to destroy Alfea! Scene: Sparks *The girls are still walking.* Flora: I can't take it anymore! Musa: What happened to your warm, inner place? Flora: It froze! *The girls are trembling.* Stella: We should be close shouldn't we? Maybe it's just beyond that hill? *Stella points to a nearby hill, but it starts to tremble and rise, revealing that it is actually a large, white, monster.* Flora: I don't think that's a hill! *The creature roars, and the girls scream. The monster bashes his fists on the ground, and a wave of snow pours over the girls. They dig themselves out again.* Bloom: Is everyone okay? Tecna: Yeah. Let's get out of here. *The girls run away.* Stella: Stay close to me, Bloom. *The monster follows them, roaring.* Scene: Magix *The Red Fountain ships fly through the air.* Student #1: Tedradon one to Tedradon two, we're approaching Alfea. *Alfea comes into view and the ships prepare to land on the quad. Student #2: Alright guys, try your best to stand tall. We don't want to look like a bunch of losers in front of these girls. Student #3: Landing gear down. *A ship lands on the quad and the students start to get off.* Codatorta: Sir, I suggest the boys sleep in shifts. Then some will be available for guard duty. *The boys enter the school, looking exhausted.* Faragonda: This way, gentlemen. We've prepared your quarters. Saladin: They fought as hard as they could, but it just wasn't enough. The witches will come here next, you know? Codatorta: They're just too strong. We won't be able to hold them for long. Faragonda: I know, but we have to try. Our hope rests with one girl now. Scene: Sparks *The girls run from the monster, trying to dodge the snow it throws at them. Musa gets buried under an avalanche. Stella and Bloom get separated from the others.* Stella: We're trapped! I'm going to try and take this guy out! Sun power! *Stella transforms.* Stella: Take this, you abominable abomination! *Stella shoots a jet of light at the monster, and it growls.* Bloom: I don't think he liked that! *The monster roars.* Stella: Bloom, run! Bloom: No way, I'm not ditching you! *The power of the monster's roar conjures a large ice shard. He picks it up.* Stella: What are you gonna do, big guy?! Bring it on. Bloom: Yeah, you tell him, Stella. *The others run over. The monster throws the ice shard into the ground and it causes an earthquake. The girls scream as the crack heads towards them.* Bloom: Watch out, Stella! *The crack widens, separating Bloom from the others.* Stella: Bloom! *The ground shakes, and Bloom begins to lose her balance at the edge of the crack.* Musa: No! *Bloom screams and falls in. The others are horrified and call out to her.* Flora: That chasm could be bottomless! Stella: What do we do?! Category:Winx Club Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts